I Don't Know You Anymore
by NeverKnewICouldFeelLikeThis.K
Summary: Kurt estaba aterrado, solo y con una sola cosa en mente, salir de allí, no importaba el costo.
1. Capítulo 1

**_N/A:_**** Los flashbacks son en letra cursiva! (; Va a ser un fic multi-chapter! **

* * *

Sueños.

Cuando somos pequeños nuestra mente se llena de ellos; porque en cierta forma es más fácil soñar cuando no se piensa en el camino que hay que recorrer, no solo para lograr un sueño, si no para lograr cualquier cosa en la vida.

Algunos sueñan en grande, como estar en Broadway o tal vez fundar una empresa, otros, en cambio, sueñan con cosas más pequeñas, el trabajo soñado, la pareja soñada etc.; de una u otra forma todos soñamos.

El pensamiento de que todo lo que hacemos dará frutos hace que la lucha sea más tenue porque comprendemos que hay que dar mucho para obtener mucho.

Una vez; después de que nuestro sueño no es más una fantasía una pregunta viene a nuestras mentes ¿Y ahora qué? Es decir, la motivación ya no existe porque ya no hay nada que conseguir.

Ahí está el error.

Los sueños no acaban, cambian.

Porque cuando un sueño se cumple, otro nace.

* * *

_"¡Kurt! ¡Kurt! ¡Kurt!" Exclamo la morena más de una vez sin embargo el castaño parecía ignorarla completamente, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo algo… o a alguien… _

_Al ver a donde se dirigía la mirada del contratenor, la morena volteo a ver a su amigo._

_"Kurt…" Susurro. _

_"Si lo se…" En cuestión de segundos las fantasías de Kurt pararon, devolviéndolo a la realidad, a la triste realidad…. _

_"Sabes que no quiero quitarte la ilusión….pero bueno él es mayor y tan popular y…."_

_"…y yo solo soy otro perdedor..." Dijo el contratenor con la cabeza baja, la morena se adelantó unos pasos y se puso cara a cara contra él. _

_"Kurt…" Susurro mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos "…eres inteligente, talentoso y, no te hagas, sabes que eres guapísimo…" La morena sonrió, sacándole al contratenor una sonrisa "… pero él es de ultimo año…no se quedara por más de un mes en Lima…además tiene millones de pretendientes, quienes en mi opinión están completamente dementes, lo mejor sería que trataras de olvidarlo"_

_"¿Cómo podría hacerlo?" Pregunto el castaño con los ojos brillosos "esa vez….ese día, para él, tal vez no fue mucho, pero para mí significo todo…" _

_ Con una sonrisa trise, Mercedes abrazo al castaño, este la abrazo de vuelta._

_"Kurt tenemos 15 años, aún tenemos tres años para disfrutar, para conocer más chicos, te aseguro que encontraras a un chico igual o mejor que él, ya verás..." _

_"Eres la mejor"_

_"Lo sé." Mercedes rio y abrazo a Kurt fuertemente._

* * *

"Ahora, es un…gran honor… presentar a un alumno que no solo ha destacado por su impresionante habilidad vocal, si no, por su habilidad para conmover a las personas, no solo cuando actúa, si no cuando canta...por favor démosle una cordial bienvenida a Kurt Hummel"

"Es tu momento, ve por ellos…" Susurro la más baja con una amplia sonrisa, el castaño la abrazo fuertemente.

"Gracias Rach…" Le susurro el contratenor con una sonrisa enorme, hubiera querido decirle más pero el tiempo que poseía era escaso.

Entre una multitud de aplausos Kurt se acercó a Carmen, dándole un fuerte abrazo; una vez ya en el atril, Kurt acomodo el micrófono a su altura.

"Muy buenas noches, como ya saben, soy Kurt Hummel; uno de los muchos graduados de esta institución…" Kurt miro al público y suspiro levemente, este era su momento; un momento que sabía recordaría por siempre "…estuve mucho tiempo haciéndome la misma pregunta ¿Qué digo? Después de un tiempo, y de varias tazas de café, me di cuenta de que no se trataba de las palabras que dijera o de lo lindas que fueran, si no de donde salieran….entonces al final de la noche esto salió…." Con un movimiento rápido pero preciso, Kurt saco un pedazo de papel de su manga, el cual estaba doblado en varios pedazos, el castaño rápidamente lo desdoblo "La vida es como una película, hay momentos felices y momentos tristes, estando acá con ustedes pude vivir los mejores años de mi vida…" Kurt volteo en dirección de su amiga y sonrió, esta le hizo una señal de aprobación.

"…pero ahora las cosas han cambiado, ya no somos más los adolescentes que solíamos ser, tiempos difíciles vendrán, enfrentaremos el mundo por primera vez….y sé que será difícil pero quiero que recuerden que no importa con quien estén o donde estén, las enseñanzas de nuestros profesores…" Kurt miro a Carmen y sonrió, esta le devolvió la sonrisa, orgullosa de su alumno "…las experiencias que ganamos…los amigos que hicimos aquí nos acompañaran durante el trayecto porqué no solo vinimos aquí a tomar clases, vinimos para aprender de la vida. Todos absolutamente todos tienen un sueño, ahora…vamos a cumplir el nuestro; ¡Broadway aquí vamos!" Exclamo al final el castaño, los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, las ovaciones de pie tampoco.

-Este no es el fin; es solo el inicio…..- pensó el castaño mientras se dirigía a ver a Rachel.

* * *

_"Debo hablarle o si quiera una vez más…." Susurro el castaño mientras veía a su amiga, esta le dio un pequeño empujoncito_

_"Hoy es el último día, ya sé que dije que lo olvidaras, pero…. siento que si no hablas con él o siquiera una vez más, me lo recordaras toda la vida…la historia de cómo no hablaste con el guapísimo quarterback por pura vergüenza"_

_"Pero... ¿Qué le digo?" Pregunto Kurt con una cara de total desconcierto, Mercedes se dio una pequeña palmadita en la frente. _

_"Ay Kurtie, ¿Qué harías sin mí? Bueno…fácil dile que quieres su firma para el anuario, de todos modos es el quarterback, es común que le pidan eso…y bueno después tú ya verás cómo le creas conversación…mira ahí está, es tu oportunidad" Con unos saltitos de emoción, Mercedes le volvió a dar un empujoncito al castaño. "Ve por él."_

_-Ahí voy- Pensó el castaño mientras se acercaba al quarterback, el cual sacaba libros de su casillero._

_"Ho-hola"_

* * *

"Rachel no estoy muy seguro de esto… ¿Acaso no hay otro club, no sé, en cualquier otro lugar?" Pregunto Kurt aun sin bajar del auto, Rachel ya estaba afuera, sonriendo al ver a un grupo de chicos guapos entrar al local.

"¡Vamos Kurt! ¡Sera una aventura! Este es el mejor club de todo New York, la mejor música, los chicos más guapos…."

"Y mafiosos…"

"¿No querrás lo que dicen los rumores?"

"No necesariamente; pero…no sé….."

"Las apariencias engañan además, mira lo guapos que están; además….hay que celebrar! nos graduamos de Nyada…. ¡Nyada! ¿Recuerdas el día en el que fuimos a ver a nuestra competencia en Ohio? El día en el que dijimos 'No lo lograremos…hay que conformarnos' pues…les demostramos a todos, nos demostramos a nosotros mismos que somos capaces de todo, así que… ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos por chicos sexies?"

Kurt estaba indeciso, había escuchado muchos malos rumores acerca de ese lugar, pero….eran solo rumores a fin de cuentas.

"Está bien, vamos…"

"¡Ese es mi Kurt! ¡Vamos a arrasar con este club!" Exclamo Rachel entusiasmada, con un suspiro el castaño salió del auto, segundos después ambos chicos se encontraban en la entrada del club.

El club era esplendoroso, era un lugar amplio, lleno de música y gente bailando; un lugar elegante pero a la vez informal.

"¿Ves que te dije? ¿Tú crees que los mafiosos se reúnen aquí? Yo creo que los otros locales dicen eso por pura envidia… ¡Solo mira este lugar! ¿Kurt me estas escuchando?"

"Ah, si…si…" Mintió el contratenor, la verdad es que estaba distraído por las miradas que recibía, se sentía desnudo a mirada de todos…

"¿Vamos a tomar algo?"

"Vamos" Respondió Kurt con una sonrisa, sin más tiempo que perder ambos chicos se acercaron al bar.

"Una piña colada virgen" Pidió la morena con su típica sonrisa coqueta.

""Un Martini…" Pidió al barrista "Espera… ¿Pediste una piña colada virgen?"

"¿Qué? Quiero estar en todos mis sentidos para cuando la acción venga…" Justo al terminar de hablar, el barrista entrego ambas bebidas, ambos sonrieron.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace 4 años que tu dirías algo así le hubiera dicho que estaba loco"

"Tú mismo lo dijiste hace 4 años….cuando Finn y yo pensábamos que estaríamos juntos por siempre…" Una mirada algo triste se formó en el rostro de la cantante, siempre le dolía recordar eso.

Kurt noto su mirada, así que rápidamente busco cambiar de tema.

"Entonces; Brindemos a nuestra salud, por los nuevos graduados de Nyada y futuras estrellas de Broadway" Rachel sonrió y alzo su copa, Kurt hizo lo mismo.

"¡Por nosotros!" Exclamo la morena mientras chocaban copas.

"Entonces…" Kurt tomo un sorbo de su trago y siguió hablando "….¿Algún objetivo?" Una sonrisa llena de picardía se formó en el rostro de la morena, la cual inclinaba su cabeza hacia la derecha, señalando a un moreno muy atractivo, Kurt sonrió.

"Mmmm….muy atractivo debo decir; aunque yo prefiero al rubio de la izquierda." Rachel dio una mirada discreta y volvió a sonreir.

"Woooooo…..este club está repleto de chicos sexies…entonces… ¿Sigues con las dudas?"

"El reportaje…"

"Era mentira; ¡Vamos Kurt, no mates la fiesta! Tal vez consigamos a unos chicos súper calientes para celebrar…"

"Lo dije una vez y lo volveré a decir ¿Qué paso con la chica del suéter de renos?" Rachel rio, los jóvenes siguieron conversando, riendo de las bromas que hacían, hasta que un mesero se acercó a ellos.

"El señor de allá lo manda…" Dijo depositando un elegante vaso al lado del castaño, Kurt miro el vaso por unos segundos, algo sorprendido, acto seguido volteo a ver al chico que lo mandaba.

Era un guapísimo chico de cabello castaño; vestido con unos jeans ajustados y una remera roja que hacía que su bien formado cuerpo destacara increíblemente, las miradas de ambos chicos se cruzaron, la mirada del hasta ahora 'chico sin nombre' mostraba cierta picardía, Kurt lo volvió a mirar y sonrió levemente para luego volver su mirada hacia el mesero, a quien dijo que podía retirarse.

"Tú y tus galanes, ¡Dios! ¡No sabes la envidia que te tengo! Ya quisiera que alguien tan guapo como ese chico me invitara un trago."

"Rachel, ni siquiera eh hablado con él además a diferencia de 'otras' personas que conozco, yo solo quiero una noche tranquila….nada de chicos en mi cama"

"Okay…tú te lo pierdes, ese perfecto traserito se quedara sin acción..."

"¡Rachel!" Exclamó Kurt sonrojado, a veces no entendía como aquella chica fastidiosa e insegura se había convertido en una chica pervertida y seductora; pero igual, Kurt adoraba a Rachel en cualquiera de sus presentaciones.

"Ahora si…" Después de tomar un pequeño sorbo de su trago Rachel se paró sonriente"…voy a buscar una cita…un moreno sexy no estaría mal"

"Okay; suerte no te olvides de llamarme para cualquier cosa"

"No lo hare…a por cierto…" Con mucha discreción Rachel se acercó al oído del castaño "...el chico de la bebida no te ha dejado de mirar…solo digo" Sin más tiempo que perder, la morena se acercó a un atractivo chico de ojos celestes y cabello negro; Kurt, por otro lado, miro discretamente al castaño y suspiro, a diferencia de Rachel el solo quería una noche tranquila, un maratón de musicales no habría estado mal pero en fin…ahora estaba atrapado en un club…

"¡Hey sexy!" Dijo alguien, Kurt volteo rápidamente, era el chico que le había mandado la bebida, sonrió levemente.

"Hola"

"Bueno …dime ¿Qué hace un chico como tu tan solo?" Los ojos marrones del chico, brillaban con deseo.

"¿Cómo yo?"

"Tú sabes….sexy como pocos." Kurt rio levemente, el otro chico se sentó a su lado.

"Bueno…gracias…por el alago y la bebida"

"Cuando quieras…vengo aquí a menudo pero…nunca te había visto por los alrededores ¿Nuevo en el club?"

"Se podría decir, una amiga insistió en venir aquí pero….bueno ahora está… ocupada"

"Bueno creo que debería darle las gracias a esa amiga, gracias a ella estamos teniendo esta conversación….¡Oh! ¡Olvide mencionarlo! Me llamo Stefan. Stefan Sterling"

"Mucho gusto Stefan; mi nombre es Kurt Hummel" El castaño extendió su mano gentilmente, el otro chico la correspondió.

"El placer es mío…." De pronto el celular de Stefan sonó, este le sonrió a Kurt, a modo de disculpa.

"Disculpa Kurt; me puedes esperar un segundo…" Kurt asintió con una sonrisa, sin más tiempo que perder, el chico de ojos penetrantes se alejó al lado más solitario del club, cerca de los baños.

Con una sonrisa, Stefan contesto.

"Aha; no todo está bien… más que bien mejor dicho, sin exagerar pero es un adonis, si lo sé, es algo difícil pero al final caerá o si no tendré que hacerlo a las malas…si…pero eso no será problema puedo llevarla también, si…no está mal; bueno….estate afuera por si acaso….Okay….adiós" Sin más que agregar, el castaño apago su celular y lo guardo en su bolsillo.

Con paso lento; Stefan se dirigió hacia el castaño, el cual estaba siendo acosado por varias miradas.

_-Interesante -_ Se dijo a sí mismo.

"Hey" Dijo sorprendiéndolo por atrás; el castaño volteo rápidamente.

"Stefan…. me sorprendiste…"

"Así soy yo, lleno de sorpresas…."

* * *

Kurt y Stefan seguían hablando, bromeando y riendo; Kurt sentía algo extraño acerca de Stefan, como si hubiera algo malo en él, pero decidió ignorarlo debido a que seguramente eran solo imaginaciones suyas; de todos modos nunca más volvería a verlo.

"Entonces…hoy fue tu ceremonia de clausura"

"Si; por eso estoy aquí, Rachel no paraba de decir que sería genial venir a este club, creo que es el único club del cual no ha sido vetada por mala conducta o por extrema borrachera…"

"Tienes una amiga muy especial…" El castaño rio levemente "...Bueno entonces…" Gracias a un movimiento de brazos que hizo Stefan, la salsa de los snacks que ambos habían pedido quedo vertida en la ropa del contratenor.

"Perdón; perdón….lo siento tanto…" Se disculpó Stefan; el castaño solo negó con la cabeza y rio.

"No hay problema"

"Claro que lo hay; manche tu ropa, debes ir al baño a lavar eso de una vez o si no quedara una mancha" Kurt asintió y se paró, Stefan tenía razón.

"Tienes razón, ahorita vuelvo…"

"Te puedo acompañar" Se ofreció el más alto, Kurt sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

"No es necesario, yo puedo solo…ahorita vuelvo" Sin más que decir el castaño se dirigió al baño, abrió la puerta y se dirigió al lavatorio, no pasaron ni diez segundos cuando escucho que alguien abría la puerta tras de él, Kurt volteo a ver quién era.

"Stefan…" Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa al ver al castaño "¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que…"

"Esto es lo que va a pasar…" Lo interrumpió Stefan "….vamos a salir de aquí llamaras a tu amiga y tomaremos un paseíto ¿Esta claro?"

Kurt puso una cara de terror y de sorpresa; no entendía nada.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunto el contratenor.

"A esto…" Inmediatamente el más alto saco un arma; Kurt retrocedió aterrado.

"¿Qué quieres?" Susurro el más bajo con los ojos brillosos, el más alto se acercó y lo acorralo en la pared.

"A ti, si fuera posible, eres tan sexy…no sabes cómo me pones….si no tuviera que entregarte al jefe; entonces te juro que serias solo mío…" Stefan mordió la oreja del castaño y toco sus muslos, este empezó a temblar aún más.

"Tranquilo nene; como dije antes, eres para el jefe, no te hare nada…a menos que, claro, te resistas…" Stefan apunto el arma contra la espalda de Kurt, ocultándola bajo el chaleco de este, Kurt se estremeció "Ahora….iremos a fuera, no te resistirás, gritaras o harás señales raras….recuerda te estoy apuntando y créeme no tengo mucha paciencia…" Kurt asintió tembloroso y abrió la puerta, Stefan y el salieron como si nada hasta llegar a un callejón donde un carro negro como la noche se hacía presente.

"Ahora…" Sin nadie a la vista, Stefan saco su arma y apunto a Kurt directo a la cabeza, este puso una expresión de pánico en su rostro "saca tu celular…" Comando el más alto; el castaño obedeció sacando el objeto con manos temblorosas y torpes.

"Perfecto, ahora llama a esa amiga tuya y dile que venga aquí, que tienes problemas y necesitas su ayuda…" Kurt miro al chico en frente de él y negó con la cabeza, no le haría eso su amiga, nunca.

"Escúchame, Kurt, si no la llamas tendré que disparar…que desperdicio…ver a esta bella carita impregnada de sangre..." Sebastian agarro a Kurt del mentón y lo elevo a su altura. "Además…Kurt; si no cooperas tu querido padre, Burt Hummel, tendrá que pagar…."

El corazón del castaño se detuvo.

"¿Qué? No puede ser... ¿Cómo sabes?" La voz de Kurt temblaba, todo esto tenía que ser un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual despertaría muy pronto…

"Eso no importa; lo único que ahora debería importarte es la seguridad de tu queridísimo padre, así que decide….¿Qué harás?"

"La llamare; lo hare…" Kurt se sentía mal, sentía un dolor terrible en el pecho, pero no tenía opción…. así que sin más saco su celular y llamo a Rachel.

"Hola" Dijo tratando de actuar lo mejor posible "Rachel…he tenido un problema, por favor ven al callejón del club, cuando vengas te explico…" Sin más colgó su celular.

"Vez...no fue tan difícil" Dijo Stefan con una sonrisa que hacía que la desesperación y miedo de Kurt se transformara en odio y rencor.

Apenas un minuto después; la puerta del callejón se abrió, mostrando a una Rachel agitada de tanto correr; la cual al ver a Kurt y a su potencial secuestrador cambio de expresión.

"Por fin vino la princesa, es hora de irnos; Enrique…encárgate de ella, yo me encargare de él" El hombre del carro por fin bajo del vehículo, apunto con su arma a la morena y se acercó a Rachel con un pedazo de tela.

"No…esto no está pasando…por favor…no…" Rogo Rachel empapada por las lágrimas que no dejaban de escurrir por sus mejillas, Kurt la miraba y lloraba con ella.

"Tómenme a mí pero por favor déjenla a ella…Stefan por favor..."

"Lamento decirte que eso no será posible, ella ya ha visto demasiado, es un testigo en potencia…además…no esta tan mal tu amiguita… conseguiremos algo de dinero por ella…"

"¡No!" Exclamo Rachel cuando Enrique tapo su boca y nariz con el pañuelo; haciendo que después de unos segundos esta se desmayara.

"Tu turno nene…" El castaño tapo la boca y nariz de Kurt, haciendo que después de unos segundos de pelea y de lloriqueos, Stefan ganara.

"Enrique; métela en el auto" Ordeno el castaño, el latino asintió y metió a la morena en la parte trasera. Stefan cargo al castaño y lo deposito al lado de su amiga; sonrió al ver la cara angelical del chico.

"Ya entiendo la obsesión de ese tipo, el jefe ganara un buen dinero por él…" Le dijo Stefan a Enrique, el cual se dirigía a la parte delantera del auto.

"Cierto…por cierto ¿Desde cuándo te llamas Stefan?"

"Obviamente no voy a decir mi verdadero nombre, sería demasiado estúpido" Dijo el castaño ya dentro del auto.

"Buen punto, Sebastian."

"Señor Smythe para ti."

* * *

_"H-hola" Kurt estaba rojo como un tomate; los nervios lo hacían temblar levemente, pero ahí estaba el, tratando de hablar con el chico que le gustaba._

_"¡Oh! Hola" Dijo el otro chico con una sonrisa, Kurt levanto levemente su mirada, la cual hasta hace unos cuantos segundos miraba el piso._

_"Yo….emmmm…¿Me firmarías mi anuario?" Pregunto el castaño levantando su libro y extendiendo su lapicero._

_"Claro que si…" Dijo el chico con una sonrisa; acto seguido el quarterback agarro el libro y cogió el lapicero_

_'Blaine Anderson' Escribió en un extremo de la página, la cual tenía una foto del equipo completo._

_ "Ummmm…eso era todo…." Kurt cogió su libro y lapicero y, acto seguido, se volteo rápidamente, estaba haciendo el ridículo._

_"Hey, espera..." El castaño se paró de golpe._

_"Si" Dijo volteando rápidamente._

_"Este año me voy y bueno…me gustaría que firmaras mi anuario; ya sabes, me gustaría las firmas de todos" El pelinegro saco un anuario de su casillero y le extendió a Kurt un pequeño marcador._

_"Uh, por supuesto" El castaño cogió torpemente ambos objetos y firmo; Blaine sonrió al recibir su anuario de vuelta._

_"Bueno muchas gracias 'Kurt'" Dijo Blaine con una sonrisa._

_-Sabe mi nombre- Pensó el castaño atónito._

_"¿Cómo sabes quién soy?"_

_"Porque ya hemos hablado anteriormente, porque a pesar de todo, no he podido olvidarte…."_

* * *

**_N/A: _****Estoy muy emocionada acerca de esta historia! Asi que...les gusto? quieren que continue? (: 3 ¡Gracias por leer sweethearts! (; **

**- Darla **


	2. Capítulo 2

_**N/A:**__ Y aqui esta! :) Sorry chicos por demorarme tanto con este capi pero los examenes me atacaron! TwT ¡Love you all! 3 Disfruten el capi! C: _

* * *

"Entonces… ¿Es oficial?" Pregunto la morena ansiosa por la respuesta.

"Si Tana, es oficial" Respondió el rubio con una brillante sonrisa, el moreno lo miro tiernamente y asintió.

"Chicos, ¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes! Después de todo este tiempo, ¡Por fin están juntos!" Apenas termino de decir esto, la latina salto a darle un gran abrazo a los dos chicos delante de ella, haciendo que estos dos compartieran miradas llenas de amor sobre los hombros de esta.

"Fue algo que…."

Antes de que el moreno pudiera terminar de hablar, el celular de Santana sonó, haciendo que una conocida canción de los Beatles inundara la habitación, lo que significa solo una cosa…

"Mi papa," Informo la morena a sus amigos, quienes miraban su celular con curiosidad "…pensé que estaba ocupado con este nuevo caso…debe ser importante, disculpen chicos solo tomara un segundo," Dijo Santana con una pequeña sonrisa.

"No te preocupes Santi, está bien, habla con él," Respondió Nick sonriente.

"Gracias…" Murmuro la latina antes de contestar el teléfono.

_"¡Papa! ¡Hey! ¿Cómo estás? Te extrañe demasiado… ¿enserio? ¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin termino todo ese tema! Ahora si podre verte más seguido, ¿no?" _La latina rio alegremente _"…entonces, ya los capturaron?" Hubo un breve silencio "…Bueno, no te preocupes pronto lo harán, no podrán escaparse por siempre, entonces….mañana a las cuatro en el lugar de siempre? ¡Listo! ¡Te amo! ¡Adiós!" _

"El papa de Tana, la única persona con la cual ella es puro amor…" Dijo Jeff.

"¿Disculpa?¡Soy un amor con todo el mundo!" Exclamo Santana entre risas, Jeff y Nick rieron con ella.

"Entonces, chicos cuéntenmelo todo, este nuevo status tiene que ver con el nuevo apartamento que Nick se compró o qué?" Pregunto la latina con una sonrisa llena de picardía.

"Te daremos todos los sucios detalles después de que nos cuentes que tal estuvo la graduación de Kurtie y Rach!" Dijo Jeff pasando de pervertido total a un chico tan dulce como la miel, algo que Nick.

"¡Verdad! ¡Oh por dios! ¡Fue genial! Kurt dio un discurso tan emotivo que casi hace llorar a Carmen Tibbidux, algo mutuo," Dijo Santana con una gran sonrisa y los ojos un poco brillosos "…debiste verlo, fue tan hermoso…lo malo es que al final los perdí de vista, mmmmmmm…esto me huele a Rachel llevando a Kurt a un lugar lleno de hombres sexies y alcohol, por cierto…saben en qué club están?" Pregunto la morena con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Si no me equivoco, Rach me dijo que irían a _Lux_ a festejar…"

"Espera…dijiste…¿_Lux_?" El corazón de Santana casi deja de latir.

¿Habría escuchado mal? La morena rogaba que le respuesta de Jeff fuera: 'Escuchaste mal quise decir, Blue"

Sin embargo, sus ruegos no fueron escuchados.

"Si, Santana," Murmuro Jeff mientras trataba de analizar la expresión facial de la morena, sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos, con la mano en el pecho y la mirada perdida "…que está pasando…me estas asustando…" Dijo Jeff sin dejar de ver a la morena.

"_Lux_ esta clausurado, clausurado por irregularidades..." Dijo Santana con la mirada perdida "…ayer lo cerraron…"

"¿Qué tipo de irregularidades? ¿Qué está pasando?" Pregunto Nick preocupado, todo esto se iba por mal rumbo.

"Hay que llamar a Kurt y a Rachel, ¡AHORA!"

* * *

Con un movimiento torpe y con un dolor de cabeza agudo, Kurt se levantó de la cama que, en ese momento, residía bajo a él.

¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? Fueron algunas preguntas que se hizo el castaño, luego de unos segundos, lo recordó todo.

-Rachel – Pensó asustado, con un movimiento frenético Kurt se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al interruptor más cercano.

Al prender la luz, el castaño pudo ver bien el lugar, era una amplia habitación, con una enorme cama, varias estanterías, un tocador, dos lámparas, un baño y una gran ventana cubierta de abarrotes.

Sin rastros de Rachel, totalmente encerrado y sin esperanza de escape.

Kurt no pudo evitar romper en llanto.

Estaba asustado, asustado por Rachel, asustado por su familia y asustado por lo que pasaría en adelante.

Era como una pesadilla, una pesadilla de la cual moría por despertar.

En esos momentos, casi todos los pensamientos de Kurt se centraban en una sola persona…

Rachel.

¿Estaría bien? ¿Le habrían hecho daño?

Kurt no soportaba la idea de que le hicieran daño a su mejor amiga, no lo hacía.

- Debo salir de aquí y encontrarla- Se dijo a sí mismo el castaño, pero antes de que se moviera o formulara algún plan de escape, alguien abrió la puerta.

_"Te alejaste de mi…no me hablabas… pensé que preferías que mantuviéramos la distancia, por eso te deje ¿Tú crees te podría olvidar fácilmente todo lo que paso?" Pregunto el moreno con la cabeza baja y lágrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, el castaño lloraba con él. _

_"Me aleje porque pensé que para ti, era solo un juego, ¡Demonios! ¡Pensé que ni te acordabas de esa noche! Eres popular, tienes prácticamente a todo el colegio muriendo por ti! ¿¡Por qué te fijarías en mí!?"_

_"¡Porque tú eres diferente!" Dijo gritando el moreno, Kurt se quedó callado._

_"Kurt…no solo eres la persona más humilde, noble y compasiva que he conocido eres…tan hermoso…tan perfecto…" El corazón de Kurt se detuvo "…y cuando te vi… mirándome fijamente no puede resistirme…para mi nada fue un juego, pensé que eras…tal vez… tú el que veía nuestro…encuentro…como algo de un día, trate de hacer como si no nos conociéramos, como si nada hubiera pasado, pero, cuando te me acercaste…a pesar de que trate de aparentar que estaba feliz y que todo estaba bien, por dentro estaba muriendo…" Blaine se pasó ambas manos por su cabello y continúo. _

_"…yo…simplemente aunque trate de negarlo…"_

"¡Despierta! "

_"…siento algo por ti que…"_

"¡Hey despierta!

_"...nunca antes había sentido…"_

_-Blaine, yo- Susurro Kurt entre sueños. _

"Es hora de levantarse"

Como si le hubieran tirado agua helada en la cara, Kurt se sentó rápidamente, encontrándose cara a cara con uno de sus apresores.

El castaño trato de moverse, pero después de un brusco movimiento, se dio cuenta de las sogas que tenía alrededor de sus muñecas y tobillos, por las cuales no podía moverse en lo más mínimo.

"¿¡Quién eres!? ¿¡Que está pasando!? ¿¡Donde esta Rachel!?" Grito el castaño a todo pulmón, Stefan, quien Kurt desconocía se llamaba Sebastian, se rio y acercó al castaño con una mirada hambrienta, Kurt trato de zafarse del agarre de las sogas, sin embargo, no lo logro.

"Tranquilo, sexy, todo estará bien, bueno…al menos te ira mejor que a otros, eso puedo asegurártelo…" Sebastian se acercó al contratenor y se posiciono encima de él. Para suerte de Kurt, alguien abrió la puerta justo cuando el chico encima de él estaba empezando a tocar su pecho. El hombre aparentaba unos cuarenta años, con aspecto rudo y fornidos brazos.

"Smythe, no toques al chico, órdenes expresas del jefe. El señor C lo quiere intacto, controla tus impulsos," Dijo el hombre, para rápidamente cerrar la puerta, Sebastian gruño y se alejó de Kurt.

El castaño tomo una bocanada de aire y apretó sus manos fuertemente, formando unos puños. Debía ser fuerte, si entraba en pánico, nada bueno pasaría, solo demostraría su debilidad.

"¿Dónde está Rachel?" Pregunto Kurt con el ceño fruncido, viendo fijamente al tipo delante de él.

Una pequeña sonrisita se formó en el rostro de Sebastian.

"Tu amiguita ya fue vendida, al igual que tu…"

Kurt se quedó helado.

"La única diferencia, bebe, es que tú fuiste 'pedido' de antemano, tu amiga fue pura casualidad,"

Sin que Kurt tuviera tiempo de procesar toda la información que había recibido por parte del más alto, Sebastian se dirigió a la puerta, pero, antes de salir volteo y dijo:

"Te sugeriría que fueras obediente y que sobre todo...no trates de huir"

Sin más que decir, Sebastian se fue.

"Esto no puede estar pasando… ¡No puede estar pasando!" Dijo casi gritando la latina, Jeff y Nick estaban atónitos.

"¿¡Por qué tuvo que pasar esto!? ¡No! ¡No!" Sin si quiera darse cuenta Santana empezó a llorar, sus cristalinas lágrimas recorrian sus mejillas como pequeños ríos.

"No puedo creerlo…esto debe ser un sueño…" Dijo Nick mirando a la nada, aun en shock.

"Kurt…Rachel…oh por dios…si les pasa algo…me duele solo pensarlo…" Susurro Jeff sintiendo su respiración entrecortada.

_-Toc, toc, toc-_ Sonó la puerta, Santana, quien aún lloraba desconsoladamente, fue a abrirla; mostrando a un agitado y muy preocupado Burt Hummel.

"Díganme de una vez que está pasando, Santana, dime ¿Qué le paso a Kurt?" Burt estaba desesperado, hace media hora había recibido una llamada de Santana, en la cual se escuchaba sumamente exaltada y con voz llorosa, no podía ser bueno.

"Señor Hummel...tiene que ser fuerte," Dijo la morena, viendo como Burt empezaba a asustarse.

"¿¡Donde esta Kurt!? ¡Kurt! ¡Vean aquí!"

"Señor Hummel…"

"¡Kurt!"

"Señor Hummel…" Santana no podía dejar de llorar, le partía el corazón ver a Burt así, desesperado.

"Déjame entrar a ver a mi hijo por favor," Dijo Burt entrando al apartamento, de inmediato vio a Jeff y Nick llorando, unidos en un abrazo.

"¿¡Dónde está mi hijo!?"

"Señor Hummel, Kurt ha… sido… secuestrado…"

Burt se quedó helado.

"Ayer…se fueron a este bar llamado 'Lux' el cual ha sido clausurado por ser… cómplice en el rapto de personas… y su …posterior…venta…" La voz de Santana temblaba con cada palabra, no podía creer que estuviera diciendo eso "…las cámaras de seguridad mostraron como… Kurt y Rachel eran amenazados y llevados a un carro…..Mr. Hummel?"

"Mi hijo, mi hijo..."

"Mi papa está tomando este caso, dice que lo más probable es que todo se resuelva pronto, señor Hummel…por favor…tiene que ser fuerte,"

"¡No, no, no!" Exclamo Burt casi gritando "…Mi hijo, mi bebe esta allá afuera…solo…" Santana, se secó sus propias lágrimas y se acercó a Burt dándole un fuerte abrazo, Burt lo correspondió y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente.

"Señor Hummel, su hijo es el ser humano más fuerte y valiente que conozco…lo encontraremos y todo estará bien…se lo prometo…"

* * *

_"Entonces… ¿somos novios?" Pregunto el castaño con cierta inseguridad, el moreno lo beso y sonrió._

_"Creo que aún no he hecho la gran pegunta así que…aquí voy…Kurt Elizabeth Hummel ¿Me concederías el gran honor de ser mi novio?" _

_"Claro que si" Respondió Kurt con una enorme sonrisa, Blaine lo beso nuevamente. _

_Ambos rieron y se abrazaron, Blaine acurruco a Kurt en sus brazos, sujetándolo fuertemente. _

_"No pienso dejarte ir…eres…simplemente… lo mejor que me ha podido suceder," Blaine miro a Kurt con ojos de absoluta y plena adoración, el castaño sonrió cálidamente._

_"Entonces…nunca me dejes ir," _

_-Yo, Ku- _Susurro el moreno entre sueños.

De repente, el moreno se despertó de su sueño. Agarrándose la cabeza, el ojimiel, trato de recordar su reciente sueño, sin embargo, sus únicos recuerdos eran pequeñas fracciones de segundos, una sonrisa o algunas palabras…

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué no te puedo olvidar? – Pensó el moreno tocándose su frente, en ese preciso momento, alguien toco la puerta de su habitación, el más bajo dio el pase.

"Disculpa Jefe," Dijo la persona que recién entraba a la habitación"…el chico ya está listo… el señor C ya lo puede recoger,"

"No sé si habrás escuchado esto, pero C tuvo que viajar a Europa por problemas que tuvo en una de sus empresas." El chico delante de él, parecía realmente sorprendido, el moreno continuo: "…no volverá hasta dentro de unas semanas, así que tendremos que cuidar de su paquete lo mejor posible."

Hubo un breve silencio, el castaño lo rompió…

"¿Seguro que no puedo jugar ni siquiera un poco con él?"

"Conoces las reglas, nada de jugar con la mercancía, a los compradores no les gustan los productos usados,"

"Está bien, está bien…" Dijo resignado el castaño, dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Smythe, recuerda…otra falta tuya podría costarte muy caro…"

"No lo olvidare, Anderson."

* * *

_**N/A:**__ Tan! Tan! Tan! Este fic siempre terminara en suspenso (casi..) asi que tendran que acostumbrarse a estos finales (wuajajajaja) ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Lo aprecio muchisimo! _

_Darla xoxoxo _


End file.
